Conventionally, chairs generally used as office furniture are often provided with elbow rests, but these elbow rests are often mounted on a seat side by way of support members.
Accordingly, in chairs of this type, a wide space is formed between the elbow rest and the seat side of the chair, and air communicates through this space, cools the body of the occupant, and reveals the clothes of the occupant, and it was necessary to pay attention to the state of the occupant's clothes.
On the other hand, for the purpose of heat insulation, a lap cover was used, but when such a lap cover is used alone, it is likely to slip down, and a length of the chair lap cover of this type is often shorter than a length from a front end of the seat to a rear end of the seat, and when not in use, the lap cover droops down to touch the floor, and the lap cover is stained.